Mission Dramione
by DobbyTheElf7
Summary: Hermione and Draco are working together and both appear to have feelings for the other… Blaise and Luna decide that they need to take action on their apparent feelings, and come up with a little plan… ONESHOT xx


**This is just a cheerful one-shot (because I have always wanted to write one and my art homework is really boring…)**

"Morning Draco" Hermione said cheerfully as she walking into his scruffy office "here are some papers from Firebolt, they have an idea for a new design"

"Brilliant, thanks Hermione" he grinned at her as she left the office. She didn't notice the door hanging open for longer than usual, as two invisible people slipped out after her.

"Could it be any more obvious?" Blaise moaned as he undid the disillusion charms on both him and his girlfriend Luna.

"I know! I mean they're heads must be overflowing with wrackspurts not for them to notice their obvious attraction towards each other. This calls for desperate measures…" Luna replied, absentmindedly flicking through _The_ _Quibbler _magazine as she talked.

"What are you thinking?" Blaise asked, placing the replica of Ravenclaw's diadem which Luna and her father had recreated, onto his head to help him think up a plan.

"I'm thinking, Mission Dramione" Luna said definitely.

"Mission Dramione? That's a brilliant idea, I love the way you combined their names" Blaise nodded in agreement "but what should our actual plan be?"

"I don't know…I don't want them to be forced together because of some _potion_ that makes them fancy each other to ridiculous levels, is there not something that will make them…loosen up a bit?"

"Hmmm" they both paused, deep in thought.

"I've got it!" Blaise yelled suddenly, the diadem glowing red as an idea hit him.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a potion I know of, which will make people loosen up and become more instinctive"

"Yes…"

"And if they _do_ have feelings for each other as we suspect, then this will just cause them to act on those feelings a bit more, if they don't, then it will have very little effect on them" he shrugged.

"That's perfect" Luna nodded dreamily "is it difficult to make?"

"No, in fact we could easily just buy it from _Potions World_, they sell it"

"Ok, we can go there later, and then sneak it into their morning coffees tomorrow"

"Merlin, you're sounding almost Slytherin like!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I know" Luna nodded slightly sadly "it's from spending too much time with you" she smiled happily at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

',',',',',',',

"Hello Hermione" Luna said as she wandered over to Hermione at the coffee machine.

"Hi Luna" Hermione replied as she started filling up the second cup with coffee. Luna searched the room for a distraction whilst Hermione added sugar to the first coffee.

"Oh look, it's Neville" Luna said, suddenly spotting the perfect distraction. Whilst Hermione spun round and waved to her friend, Luna emptied a tiny vial into each of the coffees.

"Ooh I've got to go" Hermione said suddenly, looking at her watch "nice talking to you Luna, Neville" she picked up both coffees and disappeared out the door.

"Here's your coffee Draco" Hermione said, handing him the coffee with sugar in it.

"Thanks" he took the cup and had a sip, shivering slightly as the hot liquid slid down him throat.

"Mmmm" Hermione groaned as she too took a sip.

"You know what would be nice" Draco suggested dreamily "some music" he flicked his wand at the muggle stereo, and the song _Love is all around_ played out in the room.

"_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes"_ Hermione sung along gently.

"_Love is all around, and so the feeling grows"_ Draco boomed out as loud as he could. Hermione started gently rocking to the beat, and Draco grabbed her hands and started dancing with her. They swung around the office, spinning in circles and laughing with each other. Neither of them noticed Blaise walk past the door and surreptitiously peer in.

"Luna" he said the moment he arrived back at his office where she was currently working.

"Yes?"

"How much potion did you add to their drinks?"

"One vial for each coffee is phase two of Mission Dramione working?" she asked eagerly.

"A little too well, they're playing music and dancing" he admitted, "pass me the instructions which came with the potions" Luna obliged, and watched nervously as Blaise's chocolate eyes searched the paper.

"Here!" he held out the paper, pointing to one line in particular.

_If taken with any sort of caffeine, the effects of the potion will be increased._

"You put it in their coffees, didn't you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, this could be interesting…" Blaise concluded.

"Yeah…the effects will wear off soon enough though" Luna reasoned.

"Hmmm"

"We should do this more often" Draco decided, pretending to play an electric guitar and head banging to the song _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

"Yeah, it's so freeing" Hermione agreed, jumping onto the desk and dancing energetically. Draco pretended to drop the guitar, and jumped up onto the desk with Hermione. He grabbed her waist and stared to dance with her again, but in a more romantic way than earlier. The song started to come to an end, and got quieter. Draco and Hermione were very close to each other now, and the music was fading even more as the song reached the end. One second they were standing on Draco's desk, hands on each other's waists and staring into each other's eyes as they danced gently, the next they were in a passionate embrace, kissing like the world could end any minute. The next song came on, and the loud music booming across the room caused them to both jump apart.

"Right…" Hermione said whilst she straightened her clothes and flattened her hair.

"Did we just…?" Draco left the question hanging in the air, not wanting to finish it.

"That was…interesting"

"Yeah, I've never done that before" Draco admitted.

"I 'm just gonna say this…no, don't worry actually"

"No go on, say it"

"I was gonna say…I really like you, you know, in that way…" she blushed and looked down.

"I'm so glad you said that" Draco admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I really fancy you too, I have for a long time, since about 6th year at Hogwarts"

"You…you do?" Hermione looked up at him blinking.

"Yes"

"Well, maybe we should…" she didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as Draco stepped towards her, not caring as he accidently kicked a pile of folders off the desk, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

',',',',',',',

"Luna! Luna!" Blaise yelled excitedly running into his office again.

"What is it?"

"Mission Dramione worked! I saw them kissing!" he pulled her into a tight hug in his happiness.

"I'm so glad it worked! Let's go and see them and see if they tell us" she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and ran out the door and along to Draco's office, dragging Blaise with him. They reached the door and realised that there was a large crowd gathering there.

"What is it?" Luna asked a woman who was frozen in shock staring through the glass window in the door.

"Look" the woman hissed. They peered through the door to see Hermione and Draco standing on the table, locked up in an embrace and kissing non-stop. Luna and Blaise smiled at each other, realising that Mission Dramione had worked better than they'd ever thought it would. They stood outside and listened to what all the other people were saying about the new revelation.

"Aw, about time they got together…"

"What's she doing with herself? He must just be using her for his status…"

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Well that's a first…"

"They make such a beautiful couple"

"Why are they standing on the desk?"

Eventually Draco released Hermione from his hold and they clambered off the desk.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked nervously.

"After all of that, how could I say no?!" Hermione laughed "why are there so many people looking in?"

"Oh, they may have seen us…"

They pushed the door open nervously, and all except for Luna and Blaise suddenly rushed off to continue with their jobs.

"Well hello" Blaise said "something you want to mention?"

"Maybe?" Draco tried.

"I'm happy for you, I mean it was obvious you liked each other" Luna said.

"Was it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh, well never mind, we're together now" Draco said, wrapping his arm round his girlfriend and for the first time in a while, feeling completely happy about his life.

**The end!**


End file.
